The present invention relates to heat sealer devices through which vacuum heat sealing operations are performed on workpieces in a manner generally well known in the art.
Heat sealing operations have heretofore been performed by relatively large stationary apparatus fixedly mounted on marine vessels, such as Navy ships, for sealing plastic waste in odor barrier bags. Such apparatus is particularly designed for operation at a workstation having a power supply and a source of vacuum associated therewith. Hand held heat sealers of various sizes and types generally known in the art, were found to be unsuitable for the foregoing vacuum heat sealing operations at stationary workstations.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a portable, hand-held type of apparatus capable of being used to satisfactorily perform vacuum heat sealing operations at workstations where space is at a premium.